


The First Time We Met

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Prowl/Jazz Stories [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: The first time Prowl and Jazz met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough this is the one and only time Prowl popped into my (thedragonfly) head to request a song be added to the playlist I have for these two. The song in question is Dave Matthew's Band - Stolen Away on 55th & 3rd.
> 
> The song lyrics are here: http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858542607/

Prowl had just been recruited to the Autobots after the fall of his home city. He had been settling into temporary quarters at the Autobot HQ and taking on his role as tactical officer under another superior officer.

Jazz slipped in the music disk in the common room and hit play to listen and dance to it, while he thought over the plans to a new Decepticon lab.

Prowl walked into the common room on a short break to get his daily ration of energon. He stuck to the side as he walked to the dispenser, picking up a mug and putting it under the spigot.

Jazz closed his optics, grinning as it changed to a slower song, swayed his hips to the music.

Prowl frowned at first, hearing the music and turned down the reception on his audials. He pulled his doorwings into a tighter V and turned away from the dispenser to leave when he caught sight of the mostly white mech dancing in the middle of the room, either oblivious or uncaring that he was being watched.

Jazz stopped as the songs changed again to one he never quite liked the lyrics of. He sent the command to skip the song and tapped his pede to the rhythm of the new song, starting to dance again.

Prowl tried to pull his optics from the dancing mech to leave and head back to his work. He managed to take one step towards the door and leaned back against the recycling table to watch.

Jazz smiled as it turned to a familiar song, at least the lyrics but the group sped up the time of the song as he sang along with them oblivious to anyone watching or listening to him.

Prowl knew he should leave the mech to his recreational time and he pushed himself back up to his pedes, heading for the door now.

::You have a new admirer, Jazz,:: Optimus said seeing Prowl getting up and leaving. 

Prowl’s doorwings were twitching slightly. The sight of the smaller mech had set his spark to pulsing fast and hard in his chest. 

Jazz stopped opening his optics caught sight of the mech leaving the room. ::He or is it a she is cute, nice frame and armor. Praxian?::

::I believe so,:: Optimus said. ::His name is Prowl.::

“Why ya leaving now?” Jazz called smiling to see if the new mech would respond.

Prowl stopped, knowing he had been caught watching. He didn’t turn around; the only sign that he was listening was the doorwings pulling in slightly tighter.

Jazz smiled and walked up behind the mech, resisting the urge to touch his doorwings. “You could come and dance with me, I don’t mind the company.”

“I don’t... can’t dance,” Prowl said, turning slightly towards Jazz, but trying to keep his face looking down as his face was already uncomfortably warm.

“Which is it, handsome? Don’t dance or can’t dance? I could teach ya, we’d have fun,” Jazz said reaching down to raise the mech’s face and get a better look.

“Can’t...” Prowl managed as he looked into the bright blue visor, flicking his glossa over his lips.

Jazz grinned, blinking his optics. This mech was very alluring to him even with the licking of the lips. “My designation is Jazz,” he said offering his hand a bit shakily.

“Prowl. Former enforcer of Praxus,” the black and white mech said, more in his element now as he took Jazz’ black hand and gripping it tightly.

“Very nice to meet you, Prowl,” Jazz said resisting the urge to kiss this mech. He didn’t want to insult him or scare him so soon.

“You.. you’re spec ops, aren’t you?” Prowl asked, recalling the mech’s designation from his memory banks.

“Yeah,” Jazz said.

“Tactical; I report to Tumbler,” Prowl said.

“Ah,” Jazz said. “He’s pretty good.”

“Your dancing.... it was.... it was hypnotic to watch,” Prowl said. “I apologize for staring earlier.”

“No apology necessary. I am flattered,” Jazz said. “It helps me to think about where I’m going so I can keep calm.”

“I have some reports to finish,” Prowl said

“Okay,” Jazz said. “Hope to see you around.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl watched as Jazz walked into Prowl’s office, still in his alternate paint job, having returned from a mission in the Decepticon territory. Jazz sat down, slacking over in the chair. Prowl looked over Jazz quickly for any damage, “How was your mission, Jazz?” he asked.

“Ugh, terrible,” Jazz said.

Prowl sat forward in his chair, his clasped hands coming undone. “What happened?” he asked.

“Thought everything was going well till somebot realized that there was an extra authorized bot in the lab. I tried hiding till I could get out the door but someone found me... by accident, they kicked me. So I had to make a run for it and they chased me, firing blasters and I think someone threw blades,” Jazz said. He rubbed a spot in his side, checking the paint for scratches.

“You are uninjured, correct?” Prowl asked. 

“Just a bit bruised, I think,” Jazz said. “And didn’t find out much there, perhaps I should check on my source of information first before I go next time.”

“We will need to work on a new persona as well,” Prowl said, getting up and crouching down beside Jazz to check on his side.

“Yeah,” Jazz said smiling and looking at Prowl, who was now gently poking at the scratched paint on his side. Jazz chuckled not that it really tickled there but it was very nice being touched by Prowl.

Prowl stood up. “I will need your full report by the end of the cycle, Jazz. I would like you to visit Ratchet or First Aid for a proper check up and then you can get rid of the paint job, if you wish.”

“Right,” Jazz said pushing himself up to standing. He thought and stepped closer to Prowl, putting his hands on his Prowl’s chest and kissed Prowl.

Prowl flailed his hands about for a few moments caught off guard. He stilled his hands, resting one on Jazz’ hip. 

Jazz slipped his glossa in, tasting Prowl’s mouth. The tactician moaned at being kissed by the beautiful, dancing mech. Jazz broke the kiss grinning at Prowl and looked around the office. “I would frag you here and now but I think I’ll visit Ratchet and get this paint taken off. So you can run, think, whatever,” he left the office heading for the medbay.

Prowl fell, rather than sat, back down in his chair. He was surprised with himself for allowing Jazz that display of affection in his office, but at the same time, he didn't regret it either. ::You left me in a predicament where I cannot leave my office for a while now,:: he commed Jazz.

::So I know where to find you when I’m done,:: Jazz replied grinning. “Hey Ratchet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a third chapter to this that will send it into the E rating. Comment if you'd like me to add it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz came back some time later. “Hello Prowl. So shall we continue where we left off or what?” he asked grinning.

“I think it unwise to have unprofessional relations in here, Jazz. My office, like all offices, are monitored,” Prowl said, standing up.

Jazz walked around. ::Sorry, Red no peep shows,:: he said turning off the monitor, then locked the door. “You were saying?”

Prowl’s faceplates heated up again at the idea of another of those kisses from Jazz.

Jazz chuckled walking over behind Prowl and massaged his doorwings. The Praxian fell back into his chair, the doorwings falling lax at the talented fingertips. He wasn't even aware of the little moan and whimper escaping his vocalizer.

“Sweet music,” Jazz said leaning down to kiss Prowl’s neck cables.

Prowl spun around in his chair, reaching up to needily kiss Jazz on the lips. Jazz grinned, kissing Prowl, he ran his hands down the mech’s face and chest then the inside of his thighs. Prowl instinctively spread his legs wider at the touch. 

Jazz grinned, running them down Prowl’s legs then back up, tapping on his interface panel. ::Last chance to get away from me, just say no if you don’t want me to frag you,:: he said privately. 

The black interface panel popped open, Prowl’s spike proudly jutting up in the cooler air, his valve glistening with his own lubricants. “Jazz....” was all the tactician seemed able to say.

“Yes, Prowl?” Jazz said resting his hands on Prowl’s legs.

“Yes...” Prowl repeated.

Jazz grinned kissing Prowl as he let his interface panel pop open but squatted down running his hand up and down Prowl’s spike, looking up to watch the mech’s face.

Prowl gasped, his legs tightening around Jazz’ torso. He reached a hand down, finding Jazz’ helm and rubbing it. 

Jazz smiled letting his hand rub the node near Prowl’s valve, then around the entrance. ::Probably should ask if you had anything other than self maintenance here.:: he said privately.

“A.... a couple of times,” Prowl said. “Top and bottom. No preference. One threesome with two other enforcers.”

“Ah, good,” Jazz said and kissed Prowl, licking at his lips. He moved to thrust his spike into Prowl’s valve, slowly.

“Nngh. You okay ... position?” Prowl asked

::For while, then we might move you to the desk, Prowlie,:: Jazz said.

Prowl grabbed at Jazz’ sensory horns, the tactician in him knowing those would be sensitive. He rubbed them between his thumb and middle finger.

Jazz moaned, feeling Prowl’s hands and fingers on his horn. “Oh Prowl,” he groaned grinning.

Prowl shifted in his chair, nearly pushing Jazz off by accident.

Jazz stumbled back, pulling out as he stopped himself from falling hands on the desk. “You okay?” he asked looking at Prowl.

Prowl got up, “I am sorry about that. Perhaps the chair isn't the best spot....” He moved to his desk, clearing the centre as he bent forwards over it.

Jazz grinned reaching around Prowl to grasp his spike, running the hand up and down it again. Prowl moaned and rubbed his hips against his desk.

Jazz grinned and continued some more, moving closer, pulling closer to Prowl.

“Continue.... this path... desk.... mess...” Prowl moaned, rocking between Jazz and his desk.

“Meaning I should stop or change it,” Jazz said. He removed his hands and moved to thrust his spike into Prowl’s aft port, pausing. “Got an idea.” He pulled out and thrust into Prowl’s valve and then his aft again.

Prowl made a sound of shock at the sensation, it was too late for his spike as it spurted onto the desk anyhow. “Pri.... mus.... JAZZ!” he cried out his first overload shutting down his backup tactical processor but keeping him online.

Jazz grinned. “Oh yes it is… Prowl,” he said gasping. He pulled out venting to stay online in Prowl’s chair. “Alright, I should finish this,” he said slowly standing back up and moving to thrust back into Prowl’s valve, he gasped as his spike sprayed his transfluids into the mech’s valve.

Prowl gasped and moaned again, the feel of the hot transfluids being enough to knock him fully offline to reboot.

Jazz sat back in the chair and shut down, going limp.

Prowl’s tac-net rebooted first, going over all the threat levels analyzing everything before it brought his main processor slowly back online. 

Jazz came back online, grinning and watching Prowl come back online.

Prowl finally came back properly online with a groan as he stood up. He felt something wet on his back and wiped at it to find his own transfluids smeared on his back. “I suppose that is a logical consequence,” he said.

Jazz grinned. “Shall I help clean it off?” he asked.

“Please. I do not have a washrack in here,” Prowl said, expecting Jazz to pull out a cloth from subspace.

Jazz pulled a cloth out of his subspace but bent over to lick at the transfluids. ::Mmm sweet,:: he said privately and licked up more.

Prowl nearly jumped at the surprise glossa to his back, “Ahhh ahhh, Jazz...” he said.

“What?” Jazz said stopping and looking at Prowl.

“I was just not expecting you to lick it up...” Prowl said, looking down and rubbing Jazz’ helm.

“Ah,” Jazz said smiling and moved to wipe up the rest with the cloth. He slowly stood up. “There nice and clean.” He noticed the mess of transfluids on Prowl’s desk and ignored it, giving Prowl a reason to search him out later.

“I’ll see you later, Jazz,” Prowl said, sitting down on his chair when he noticed the mess he had inadvertently made on his desk and data pads. ::Jazz!:: he frowned, comming the mech. ::I suppose.... I will find you later....:: he sighed and began cleaning up his desk.

::Yep, later,:: Jazz said heading to his office to work on the report.


End file.
